


The new guy

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Dom has a problem with lofty's replacement but it's not what you think
Kudos: 2





	The new guy

Dom was in the locker room getting ready for his shift. It had been a month since lofty had left the hospital and dom was coping by throwing himself into becoming the best doctor he could be. Just then a 30 year old man walked in.  
Man “hello I’m Alex the new nurse” dom took the hand Alex offered and shook it.  
Dom “dom, I’m one of the surgeons here on Keller”  
Alex “pleasure meeting you” Alex then started getting change and dom couldn’t help noticing the symbol that was tattooed on his upper left arm. Dom stiffened before leaving the room. Essie gave dom a smile as he approached the nurse’s station.  
Essie “did you see the new guy, he’s a 8.5 don’t you think?” Dom stared at her not knowing what to say, Dom agreed Alex was a good looking guy but the tattoo he had meant he wasn’t a good guy. Dom knew telling Essie about the tattoo would only upset her so dom just said “I will work with him to show him the ropes." All morning dom was professional with Alex but his demeanour was frosty. Dom was in the staff room when Ange came to check on her son.  
Ange “hey”  
Dom “hey”  
Ange “are you alright? I know it’s hard working with lofty’s replacement”  
Dom “I’m fine”  
Ange “ then why are you so frosty with Alex?”  
Dom “it’s got nothing to with him replacing lofty”  
Ange “then what is it?”   
Dom “while he was getting changed I saw his tattoo”  
Ange “so what? Are you one of those people who hates tattoos?” Ange laughed because she never thought dom would have a problem with tattoos  
Dom “of course not, never mind" dom knew ange would never understand how that symbol sparked so much hate and fear inside of him. That one image set off alarm bells in his head saying that he needed to be on guard. Dom just got up and went back to work leaving ange concerned about her son. A bit later Essie and sacha were at the nurse's station chatting with Alex.  
Shacha "so how is the first day going?"  
Alex "ok but is dr. Copeland always this unfriendly?"  
Essie "don't take it personally, he is just missing lofty the guy you're replacing"  
Alex "so were they close?" Dom overheard this conversation and rushed over before sacha and essie could reply.  
Dom "yeah he was a close friend but it's nothing to do with you"   
Sacha "dom"  
Alex "I'm sorry about your friend but don't take it out on me"  
Dom "just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem then"  
Sacha "dom my office now" dom followed sacha into the office and sat down on the couch. Sacha closed the door and took a seat across from dom.  
Sacha "I know that lofty hurt you by leaving but you can't take it out on alex"  
Dom "I'm not, my problem with alex is not about him replacing lofty"  
Sacha "then what is it? Alex seems like a good bloke" dom stared as the man who was the closest thing he had to a father not knowing what to do. Apart of dom wanted nothing more than to tell him about alex's tattoo but dom was worried that it would tip sacha baçk to the darkness of depression. Dom Also knew sacha could be in danger, so dom sighed and told sacha about alex's tattoo. Sacha closed his eyes in pain because he had been haunted by that symbol for what felt like his whole life. It had been used to bully and intimidate him countless times over the years and every time he saw that symbol he thought of the millions of lives that had been destroyed by men wearing that image.  
Dom "are you okay?"  
Sacha "not really, the thought of working beside one of those people makes me feel ill"  
Dom "tell me about it, I mean I learned about that symbol in school but it wasn't until I was attacked by a group of thugs with tattoos of it on their arms that I understood how it could be so offensive"  
Sacha "i know what you mean. Schools can't describe the terror that people felt when they were rounded up and put into the death camps. Whenever I see a Swastika I think about how my aunt still has nightmares about watching her family being led into a gas chamber"  
Dom "maybe I shouldn't have told you"  
Sacha "no I glad you did"  
Dom "so what are we going to do?"  
Sacha "I guess we tell him we know he's a neo nazi and that that kind of behavior isn't welcome here" sacha went out and called alex into his office. Alex felt uneasy as soon as he saw both dom and sacha glaring at him.  
Alex "ok, what going on?"  
Dom "we know about your tattoo" alex sighed because this always happened whenever someone saw his tattoo.  
Alex opened his mouth tò speak but sacha cut him off "bigotry of any kind is not tolerated at this hospital so if you have a problem with us keep it to yourself understand?"  
Alex "I know what you must be feeling but-"  
Dom "how could you, you have never been hated for being yourself and we know you think we are not real people"  
Alex "please just let me explain"  
Sacha "go on but there's no excuse for being a nazi"  
Alex "I agree with you completely but for most of my life I lived in India. In India the Swastika in a good luck charm, so I got my tattoo for good luck and to remember where I came from" dom and sacha looked at each other because for them the Swastika had always been a sign that they were hated.  
Dom "I'm sorry, I just assumed that you were a neo nazi"  
Alex "it's ok, I keep it covered up for that very reason. So I take it by your reaction you're both Jewish"  
Sacha "I am but dom is gay not Jewish"  
Alex "so that's why you were so defensive about the guy I replaced. He was you boyfriend"  
Dom "husband actually but yes, I was worried about you knowing I was gay"  
Alex "I have no issues with you guys, so can we start over tomorrow" dom and sacha nodded as they shook alex's hand.


End file.
